chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nankho
Welcome Hi, welcome to Chronicles Of Herenvale Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Guide by ElvenSavior page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) NOTE: This wikia is maintained by players. We cannot help anyone with in-game errors. Please Email support@mososh.com for any issues in game. My guide in progress what do you think so far? --Aiochu Liaous 18:23, January 10, 2012 (UTC) My Character name is Szordrin I this is the second time this has happened but only want to be reimbersed with the last plat i spent trying to update stats. I am on a wifi connection and lost signal and when i got back it didnt allow me to change my energy points.... 464 points kind of usless to me unless i level so was going to put it into strength knowledge and speed and drop my energy to 300 or so. Ty for your time.Stryder1469 06:51, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I accidentally messed up and made a Lys Category instead of finding the existing Lys Page at first. I will need an admin with delete priveledges to delete the extra category. Spydyr62 16:47, March 5, 2012 (UTC) hello NanKho... thanks for the nice welcome^^ even that it´s a little bit scray that you could write me even without that I have an Acc xD I´m feeling like I should only play on kongregate with a proxy between us... Hey i bought 80 platiunum by buying a game on bigfish for 2$ but i never recieved anything thank you, INGAME NAME: Jiggaplease Armorgames login: coltdenn Billing Information --------------------------------------------------------------------- josh baker 56 greenwood london, j52 n34 Bahrain ccdennis@live.com Order Date: 12/26/12 12:10:42 AM --------------------------------------------------------------------- Order Information --------------------------------------------------------------------- Order Number: 166704111 DESCRIPTION QUANTITY PRICE SUBTOTAL - Island Tribe 2 1 $ 2.13 $ 2.13 - Big Fish Game Club Membership 1 $ 0.00 $ 0.00 Subtotal: $ 2.13 Tax: $ 0.00 Total: $ 2.13 CAD =A Tip= Just so you know, you can delete old messages by editing the page and deleting them like you would an unwanted paragraph in a word doc.Peckham33talkwill help if asked 22:30, May 25, 2012 (UTC) =A Page you might not know about and sould appreciate= http://chroniclesofherenvale.wikia.com/wiki/Special:SpecialPages There is alot of info linked to from here that wikia gathers automatically. Most of it is to help admins keep a wiki looking and running good. Peckham33talkwill help if asked 22:50, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Boss Chart Hey i bought 80 platiunum by buying a game on bigfish for 2$ but i never recieved anything thank you, INGAME NAME: Jiggaplease Armorgames login: coltdenn Billing Information --------------------------------------------------------------------- josh baker 56 greenwood london, j52 n34 Bahrain ccdennis@live.com Order Date: 12/26/12 12:10:42 AM --------------------------------------------------------------------- Order Information --------------------------------------------------------------------- Order Number: 166704111 DESCRIPTION QUANTITY PRICE SUBTOTAL - Island Tribe 2 1 $ 2.13 $ 2.13 - Big Fish Game Club Membership 1 $ 0.00 $ 0.00 Subtotal: $ 2.13 Tax: $ 0.00 Total: $ 2.13 CAD New Styles Hey Nankho do you have access to the common.css page? If so we could do with a few new styles to tidy up the code, make it more legible, and keep things consistent. .shadowtext{font-size:10px; text-shadow: -2px 0px 2px #333333; color:#000000;} .apprentice{color:#00FF00;} .adventurer{color:#0000FF} .master{color:#B803FF} .legend{color:#FFD700;} All for use in the Chapter pages Let me know if these get added and I'll start converting things over. Flipus C (talk) 14:32, May 15, 2013 (UTC)